Rex and Hannah Chronicles Story No 4: Revelations
by Tim66
Summary: Rex and Hannah are confronted by the Halliwell sisters, who have discovered they are back in town.


DISCLAIMER: This story is based upon the series, Charmed, that was created by Constance M. Burge. All Charmed characters are the property of Spelling Productions.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you haven't read my previous story, Journey To Yesterday, perhaps you should do so, before reading this one.

**THE PLACE: PALO ALTO, CALIFORNIA**

**THE TIME: NOVEMBER 5, 2008**

_Ah, break time._ Rex Buckland thought as he left his office at Stanford University. _Now, there is a cappuccino with my name on it just waiting for me._ Rex headed out onto the campus and made his way to the small coffee stand that did brisk business with both students and faculty alike. "Hello Charlie." Rex said to the man behind the counter at the stand.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Buckland." Charlie Smith replied. "Your usual?"

"As always."

"So, how have things been going lately?" Charlie asked as he fixed Rex's cappuccino.

"Oh, nothing much, just routine." Rex replied. _Finding out that Cleopatra is still alive here in the 21st Century and a jaunt back to the 1950's notwithstanding._ he added in his mind.

"Good to know." Charlie said and handed Rex his cappuccino. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Charlie." Rex said as he paid for his beverage. "See you later." With that, Rex turned and began walking back towards the main building, sipping his cappuccino. Little did he realize that fate had a surprise in store for him in just minutes.

_Last stop. _Phoebe Halliwell thought as she arrived at Stanford. Lately, her boss at the Bay Mirror, Elise Rothman, had been sending her out on lecture tours to various colleges and universities around the San Francisco area. Phoebe's advice column, Ask Phoebe, was very popular with the young crowd. Elise wanted to cash in on that by having the young people getting a chance to personally see and listen to Phoebe in person. _I just have to get through this last lecture today, then I can go home and cuddle up with Coop. _Phoebe looked down at her notes as she walked, and began sorting through them, trying to decide which topic to begin with. She was so absorbed in what she was doing that she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone. "Aw, sorry about that." Phoebe said as she looked up. "I wasn't... REX!?" For Phoebe was now face-to-face with Rex Buckland.

"Phoebe!?" Rex said as he stared back at her.

"Heeeyaaaa!" Phoebe shouted as she adopted a martial arts stance. "You come one step closer, Rex, and I'll lay you flat!"

"I, uh, guess you remember me then." Rex said.

"Remember you!? You tried to take our powers, you framed Prue for murder, and, to top it all off, you tried to kill us! Duh! Of course I remember you!"

"Phoebe, let me explain..." Rex began, but Phoebe cut him off.

"Explain what? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I work here now. I'm an instructor."

"Yeah, right." Phoebe said. "Look Rex, I don't know what sicko games you're up to this time, but I guarantee that my sisters and I will stop you."

"Phoebe, you don't have to worry about me." Rex said. "Believe me, I have no intentions of harming anyone."

"Oh, yeah, sure, and the sky is pink!"

"Phoebe..." Rex said, taking a step forward.

"I said stay back!" Phoebe shouted as she began to back away from him. Once she had gotten far enough, she broke into a run, heading for her car.

_Well, that certainly didn't go well. _Rex thought as he watched Phoebe drive away.

Once she had gotten a mile or so from Stanford, Phoebe pulled over to the side of the road to make a phone call. "Come on, pick up." Phoebe said into her cell phone.

"Hello?" the voice of Piper Halliwell said.

"Piper, it's me."

"Pheebs! How is the lecture tour going?" Piper asked.

"It's going well, but that's not the reason I called." Phoebe replied.

"So, why are you calling?"

"I'd rather not say over the phone." Phoebe said. "Listen, call Paige and have her come to the Manor. I'm heading there myself now. We have a situation, a magical one."

"Oh, I see." Piper said slowly. "Okay, I'll call Paige now."

"Good, see you soon." Phoebe said and ended the call.

As soon as Rex got back to his office, he quickly dialed his home phone number and was speaking to Hannah Webster. "Hannah, remember what Prue's spirit told us last week, that we'd encounter her sisters soon."

"Yeah, I remember." Hannah's voice replied.

"Well, it looks like it's happened. I bumped into Phoebe today."

"How did she react?"

"It didn't go as well as I had hoped it would. She freaked out and wouldn't give me time to explain. I imagine she is currently on her way to tell her sisters about me. I imagine we'll be seeing all of them before very long."

"This will be interesting." Hannah said.

"I couldn't agree more." Rex replied.

Later, at Halliwell Manor, Phoebe was holding a council of war in the dining room. "This better be important, Phoebe." Paige Matthews said. "Henry and I have dinner reservations at Tony's Bistro tonight. Do you know how hard it is to get a reservation there?"

"I'm sorry, Paige, but this couldn't wait." Phoebe said.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, Pheebs. What's going on?" Piper asked.

"Remember, Rex Buckland? Well, he's back."

"Who's Rex Buckland?" Paige asked.

"Rex Buckland? You mean Prue's Warlock boss!?" Piper said with astonishment.

"What? Prue worked for a Warlock? Huh?" the baffled Paige asked.

"Yeah, it's him." Phoebe said.

"Do you think Hannah is back too?" Piper wondered.

"Wait! Who the hell is Hannah?" Paige asked, trying to get the attention of her sisters.

"Well, I didn't see her, but I think it's safe to assume that if Rex is back, then Hannah is back too."

"HEY!" Paige shouted, which got Piper and Phoebe's attention. "Could you two please tell me who these Rex and Hannah characters are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Paige." Phoebe said. "Sometimes I forget that you weren't there back in the early days, when we first got our powers."

"Yeah, me too." Piper said. "Anyway, Paige, to answer your questions. Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster were a couple of Warlocks that we tangled with ten years ago. We had just gotten our powers, and were still learning how to use them. At the same time, Rex and Hannah had managed to take over Buckland Auction House. Rex pretended to be the son of the original owner."

"How did he do that?" Paige asked. "Don't they do background checks."

"I suppose." Piper said. "However, Warlocks and Demons are good at infiltrating the mortal world that way."

"Yeah, look at Cole." Phoebe said, thinking of Cole Turner, her former half-Demon husband. "If he could became a lawyer, then taking over an auction house would be a snap by comparison."

"Anyway, Rex called Prue and offered her a job at the auction house." Piper said, continuing the narrative. "He said that he wanted her there because of her experience in cataloging antique artifacts, or something like that. However, what he really wanted was to keep close tabs on us, and see how he could manage to acquire our powers. He fooled us, Paige, both him and Hannah, they were that good. Even Prue didn't see it, and she saw them every day for weeks."

"So what happened? When did you finally find out who they were and vanquish them?" Paige asked.

"We didn't vanquish them. We didn't have to." Phoebe replied.

"Buh!?"

"Well, Paige, Rex finally made his move when he used one of his powers, astral projection, and tricked Prue into stealing a valuable tiara from the auction house." Piper said, and began to explain about the final showdown between the Charmed Ones and the two Warlocks. "The plan was for them to blackmail us into giving up our powers. So..."

********FLASHBACK. TEN YEARS AGO********

Things were finally coming to a head, the Charmed Ones having been blackmailed into giving up their powers. At first it was a simple stealing of the tiara, but then Rex and Hannah had managed to frame Prue Halliwell for a murder she didn't commit. Piper and Phoebe, after figuring out that Rex was behind it all, had managed to break Prue out of jail successfully. However, the sisters then had been surprised by Rex taking a photograph of them making their jail break. He had then offered a deal, the photo for the powers of the Charmed Ones. The sisters, having no other option, agreed. Rex had then given them a lantern like object, a receptacle to hold their powers in. After a lengthy discussion back at Halliwell Manor, the sisters finally realized they had no choice but to do what Rex had wanted, and hope for the best. So, they had gone up to the attic and found a spell in the Book Of Shadows, a spell that would remove their powers, and all three had recited it.

_From whence they came,_

_return them now._

_Vanish the words._

_Vanish our powers._

Once all three Halliwell sisters had said the spell, the Book Of Shadows went blank and their powers were transferred into the lantern device. Once that was done, they had gone to Buckland Auction House for the final confrontation.

A short time later, Rex Buckland stood smiling, the lantern securely in his hands. However, he had no intentions of letting the Halliwell sisters go. "It all feels a little anti-climactic, don't you think? Too easy almost. Feels as if we need a more satisfying ending." With those words, a black panther, in reality a transformed Hannah, came stalking out of Rex's office and advanced towards the sisters. Then, something amazing happened, the powers seemed to flow out of the lantern of their own accord. "No!" Rex muttered. "Hannah, now! Quickly!" Hannah leapt to pounce on the sisters, but Piper instinctively raised her hands, and the panther stopped in mid-air, frozen in time.

"Wait! We have our powers back?" an astonished Phoebe asked.

"How?" Piper wondered.

"Doesn't matter." Prue said, taking charge of the situation. "Get out of here, fast!" The Halliwell sisters quickly moved to safety, as Prue used her powers to move the frozen Rex into Hannah's path. When time unfroze, Hannah had pounced on Rex, without realizing what had happened. She had mauled him until he had stopped moving. At that point, Hannah had morphed back into her human form and saw what she had done.

"Rex, no!" Hannah had said and then looked accusing at the sisters. "What have you done?" Before anyone could reply, flames seemed to appear out of nowhere and surrounded Hannah and Rex. "But it wasn't my fault!" Hannah pleaded to her unseen tormentor. "I didn't fail, he did! No! Please, no!" As the horrified Halliwell sisters looked on, both Rex and Hannah were consumed by the flames and vanished.

"What the hell was that?" Piper asked.

"I think you just answered your own question." Phoebe replied.

"Okay, we've got to get me back to jail now." Prue said, looking at her watch. "Let's go." The Halliwell sisters quickly turned and left the scene.

********FLASHBACK ENDS********

"...and so we managed to sneak Prue back into jail. When the police searched Rex's office and found the tiara hidden there, they dropped the charges against her. They had already discovered that Rex and Hannah were not who they seemed to be." Piper concluded.

"Andy and Daryl were the ones that dug up that little bit of info." Phoebe added.

"Andy? Who's Andy?" Paige asked, puzzlement coming over her face.

"He was a friend, a really good friend. I'll tell you about him someday, Paige." Phoebe replied.

"I don't understand. How did you get your powers back?" Paige asked.

"That was me." Leo Wyatt said as he came into the room. "I used my white lighter powers to put everything back into the Book Of Shadows. That, in turn, returned the powers to the sisters."

"Of course, we didn't realize it at the time." Piper said. "We didn't know Leo was a white lighter back then. In fact, we didn't even know that white lighters existed."

"Yeah, we just thought Leo was a normal handyman." Phoebe added. "Little did we know he'd become the love of Piper's life, and that they'd end up married with two sons."

"Speaking of which, how are Wyatt and Chris?" Piper asked her husband.

"Asleep." Leo replied. "They finally wore themselves out. So, why are you three talking about that encounter with Rex and Hannah? I just caught that last bit, when Paige asked about how you got your powers back."

"It seems Rex and Hannah are back." Phoebe said. "Piper and I were just bringing Paige up to speed about our original encounter with them, ten years ago."

"Ten years." Piper said. "Hard to believe it's been that long since we first got our powers."

"Well, seven years for me." Paige said.

"Call me crazy, but I kind of miss this." Phoebe said. "Okay, we were constantly in danger, but it was kind of exciting as well. Things sure slowed down after we fought the Ultimate Battle. In the two-and-a-half years since then, we've only had about five or six magical situations."

"Yeah, and it was too good to last." Piper said. "Now that we have Rex and Hannah to deal with again."

"Why are you so worried about them?" Paige asked Piper. "Okay, you were still new to your powers when you first tangled with those two, but since then your powers have grown. All of ours have. We have vanquished much worse, the Source, Zankou, you name it. Surely we can handle two Warlocks."

"Don't underestimate Rex and Hannah, Paige." Piper warned. "Most of the Demons we fought just came charging in, firing energy balls. Rex and Hannah were much more clever than that. They took their time, waited until they could maneuver us into a situation that we couldn't get out of. In fact, they did, they had us cold. It was only Leo's intervention that saved us." Piper finished and smiled at Leo.

"Well then, I suggest we go look at the Book Of Shadows." Paige said. "Surely we can find a spell to take care of our Warlock problem in no time. Then Henry and I can keep our dinner reservations."

"Way ahead of you there, sis." Phoebe said.

In the attic, the Book Of Shadows lay on the dais, seemingly waiting. When the Halliwell sisters and Leo entered the attic, the Book began flipping pages, seemingly of its own accord. "Look, the Book is flipping pages by itself again." Phoebe said.

"Maybe there is a spell we can use, and the Book is showing it to us." Paige said.

"Let's see." Piper said as they approached the Book, once it had stopped turning pages. All of them read what was on the page that was now displayed.

_To my granddaughters._

_On March 25th__, 1958, two good Warlocks travelled back in time from fifty years into the future. At first I was wary of them, but in the end, I saw that they were indeed good. If you are reading this now, then you have encountered them, and recognized them from your own encounter with them. All I ask is that you listen to them, hear what they have to say. In the end, I think it may prove beneficial to you all._

"What the hell is this?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, but Grams wrote it." Phoebe replied. "I recognize her handwriting. She doesn't name the Warlocks, only that they came from fifty years in the future. Since Grams wrote this in 1958, that would mean this year. Surely she can't be referring to Rex and Hannah."

"I'm guessing that is who she is referring to." Leo said. "It can't be a coincidence that you find this passage the same day you find out that Rex and Hannah have returned."

"But it says they're good!" Phoebe said. "Rex and Hannah!? Good!?"

"Well, evil being have been known to turn good, Phoebe. Remember Cole?"

"Yeah, I remember." Phoebe said slowly.

"Wait, I don't get it." Paige said. "If this passage was written in the Book fifty years ago, how come we've never noticed it until now."

"Because we weren't meant to." Piper said. "We didn't need to see it until now."

"So, you think it's true?" Paige asked.

"Well, if Grams wrote it, then yes." Piper replied.

"What the hell were Rex and Hannah doing back in 1958?" Phoebe asked.

"Only one way to find out, Pheebs." Piper replied. "Find out where they are and ask them ourselves."

"When I ran into Rex at Stanford, he said he was working there as an instructor." Phoebe said suddenly. "If that is true, he would have an office on campus somewhere. Why don't we go there. We might find something to indicate where he and Hannah are living now."

"Great idea, Pheebs." Piper said and turned to Paige. "Let's orb."

A couple of hours later, Rex and Hannah were in their apartment, waiting. "Here is another bourbon, Rex." Hannah said as she poured another shot into Rex's glass. "Are you sure the Halliwell sisters will be coming here tonight? Did you astral project and spy on them?"

"No, Hannah, I didn't need to." Rex said as he took a sip of the bourbon. "I just have a sense of anticipation. I know they'll be here before long. Probably to vanquish us."

"Surely we're not going to let that happen."

"No, Hannah, we're not. Trust me." Rex had just gotten those words out, when all three Halliwell sisters arrived, having been orbed in by Paige.

"Here we go." Hannah muttered to herself.

"Welcome." Rex said to the three sisters. "Now, before you attempt to vanquish us, give Hannah and myself a chance to explain why we're back."

"Oh, we're not here to vanquish you, Rex." Piper replied. "Not yet at least. We found a curious passage in the Book Of Shadows, written by our grandmother fifty years ago, addressed to us. She mentioned two good Warlock who came from the future, that future being this year. Could that by any chance be you two?"

"She must have written that before the Spell Of Forgetfulness took effect." Hannah said.

"Exactly, Hannah." Rex replied. "Penny must have left that message for just this occasion."

"Penny!? You called her by her name! So, it was you." Phoebe said with astonishment.

"Yes, it was." Rex said. "Hannah and I pursued a Demon back in time to 1958. He went back there to stop the three of you from ever existing. I don't have to tell you what a disaster that would have been. So, together with your grandmother, Hannah and I took care of him. When Hannah and I returned to the present, the spirits of your grandmother, your mother, and Prue appeared to thank us. They also said that soon we would be encountering you three, and here you are."

"You saw Prue?" Piper asked. "How come you two get to see her, but we don't!"

"I really couldn't tell you, Piper." Hannah replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"How is she? Prue, I mean." Phoebe asked.

"She looked well enough." Hannah replied. "For a spirit that is. It was nice that she considers us friends now, considering that she and I didn't get along well, even before she knew what I really was."

"Okay, since when are witches and Warlocks on the same side?" Paige blurted out.

"Ah, you must be Paige." Rex said as he turned to the youngest Halliwell. "As to answer your question, we must go back ten years, to when your sisters finally defeated Hannah and myself."

"After we were recalled to the Underworld, the Source had us punished, severely." Hannah said, shuddering.

"However, during that punishment, Hannah and I realized that we were fighting for the wrong side. The Source was a petty dictator, he cared nothing for us, we were just cannon fodder to him and his Demons." Rex added. "Once we escaped his dungeon, we found many Warlocks who agreed with us. You probably know that Warlocks were treated as the lowest of the low in the Underworld."

"Yeah, that was true." Phoebe said.

"Anyway, we managed to organize ourselves into a dissident group, called The Insurgents."

"Wait, I remember Cole once told me about a group of Warlocks that were causing a lot of trouble in the Underworld." Phoebe said. "That was you!?"

"Yes, it was." Rex replied. "Hannah and I became the leaders of The Insurgents. So, in a way, we were all on the same side. Two years ago, after the three of you eliminated the last of the Upper Level Demons, we launched a final revolution that freed our people, the Warlocks, for all time. We don't want to fight you, Phoebe, we never did. You don't have to worry about Warlocks coming after you anymore. We just want to live in peace."

"Wait! You two tried to kill us a decade ago. Remember?" Piper asked.

"That was not my decision, Piper. Hannah and I were only interested in getting your powers." Rex replied. "However, the Source himself ordered you to be killed. He was probably worried that if you were left alive, you would no doubt attempt to recover your powers."

"Well, he was right on that count." Phoebe said. "We would have done just that. I can see why he wanted us dead. We were a threat to him, powers or no powers."

"Considering we vanquished his sorry butt, several years later." Paige added.

"Yeah, thanks for that, by the way." Hannah said, smiling. "By getting rid of the Source, you helped us. Taking out the Source, and then later Zankou and the Triad, made the three of you very popular with The Insurgents."

"We considered making contact with you during those years." Rex said. "However, I don't think you would have believed us."

"Yeah, we wouldn't have." Phoebe said, nodding her head.

"Therefore, Hannah and I decided to wait and see where fate would lead us. Once we had won freedom for our people, Hannah and I set out on our own and had a few adventures. Did you know that there is a hidden Plateau in South America where dinosaurs still exist? Hannah and I were there last May, had quite an adventure there."

"Whoa! Information overload here." Piper said, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Yeah, slow down there, Rex." Phoebe added. "This is quite a lot to take in."

"So, do you believe me?" Rex asked.

"Well, let's just say the evidence is pointing heavily in your favour." Phoebe replied.

"Then let me show you more. Follow me." Rex and Hannah then led the Halliwell sisters into Rex's study. Once they got there, Rex indicated a cabinet in the corner. "In that cabinet are magical weapons I have collected. Don't worry about anyone getting them out, the cabinet is magically sealed."

"Why would you have those weapons in the first place?" Paige asked.

"Because we might need them someday." Rex replied. "You know that the Underworld will eventually reorganize, and start coming after your family again. Well, Hannah and I will no doubt be on their hit list as well. We led the revolt against the Demons, after all. Granted that won't happen for another twenty or thirty years, but it's always best to be prepared."

"Good point." Phoebe said nodding her head.

"And here is my collection of rare books." Rex said, indicated a shelf full of old looking books. The sisters read the titles. _De Vermis Mysteriis_, _Cultes des Goules_,_ The Pnakotic Manuscripts_, _The Book Of Eibon_, _The Seven Cryptical Books of Hsan_, and _Unaussprechlichen Kulten_. "I haven't gotten around to translating a lot of them yet." Rex added.

"These books sound pretty scary, Rex." Phoebe said.

"They are." Hannah said. "Rex showed me a translation from one of those books. Gave me the shivers." Hannah remembered the passage Rex had translated. It spoke of sacrifices to some deity whose name was an unpronounceable string of consonants. Hannah shivered at the mention of what the sacrifices were and how they were to be prepared.

"I agree that these books can be used for evil." Rex said. "However, they are knowledge, and knowledge must be preserved. Same with this book." He got down another old book and showed it to the sisters. "The Necronomicon, perhaps the last surviving copy!"

"That we know of." Hannah added. "The only other copy we ever saw was destroyed in that adventure we had in South America last May, the one that Rex just told you about."

"Why are you showing us all this?" Piper asked.

"To help convince you we are no longer evil." Rex replied as he replaced the Necronomicon on the shelf with the other books. "Would I trust you with this knowledge if I considered you three my enemies?"

"Once again, good point." Phoebe said. Then she spotted another book lying on Rex's desk. A book that looked very familiar. "Is that..." she began.

"The Grimoire? Yes it is." Rex replied.

"That can't be, Leo hid it in the Andes." Paige said.

"I know. I found out where it was and retrieved it." Rex said. "Like I said, knowledge must be preserved."

"I thought only evil could touch it!" Piper exclaimed.

"No, that only happened because of a spell the Triad placed on the Grimoire, on the orders of the Source." Rex said as he picked the Grimoire up. "That spell died with them. It's perfectly safe now, trust me."

"So, can it still be used to bring back a vanquished Demon?" Phoebe suddenly asked.

"Yes it can. Why do you ask?"

"Yeah, Pheebs, why do you ask?" Piper said, eyeing her little sister.

"Oh don't worry, it's nothing bad!" Phoebe replied. "I was just thinking of a promise I once made to someone, a promise I failed to keep. Maybe now we can put things right."

"Tell me more." Rex said.

"Okay, listen..." Phoebe began.

A short while later, the group had moved back into the living room. Rex had drawn a pentagram on the wall, while Hannah had lit some ceremonial candles. "Are you sure about this, Phoebe?" Paige asked.

"Yes, I know what I'm doing, Paige." Phoebe replied and then turned to Rex. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, I think we've done it right." Rex replied and picked up the Grimoire.

"Then let her rip." Phoebe said.

"Right." Rex said and then read a passage from the Grimoire. Since the passage in question was in Old Latin, the sisters had a hard time following it. Once Rex had finished, the pentagram on the wall began to glow, and soon a portal opened long enough to expel a figure. The group moved in to look at the figure, who was lying prone on the floor. She looked like a young woman with dark hair, who seemed just a little bit older than the Halliwell sisters. The woman opened her eyes and asked. "Where am I?"

"Welcome back, Kira." Phoebe said, smiling.

"Phoebe? You saved me!" Kira, the Seer, said as she got to her feet and was quickly hugged by Phoebe.

"I had to." Phoebe replied. "We let you down, Kira, we promised to protect you, and we failed. Zankou tricked us. However, we eventually got him!"

"I know. I saw him in the Wasteland. That place is full of pissed off Demons, most of them mad at you and your sisters. Let's hope they stay there forever."

"They will, if I have anything to say about it." Rex said as he held up the Grimoire.

"Hey, you're the leaders of The Insurgents." Kira said as she turned to Rex and Hannah. "I was always pulling for you guys."

"Well, we finally won our freedom." Hannah said and looked at the Halliwell sisters. "With some major help."

"So, what happens to me now?" Kira asked.

"I can answer that." the Angel Of Destiny said as she appeared in the room. "The sisters promised that you could become human, I can make it happen. Plus, you will get your soul back."

"I will?" Kira asked. "I gave it up so long ago, I thought..." she trailed off.

"No matter, it will be returned to you." the Angel said.

"Thank you, Phoebe." Kira said, tears forming in her eyes. "That you all!"

"Don't mention it." Phoebe replied. "Be sure to come and visit, once you're human. I'd like to introduce you to Coop."

"Coop?" Kira asked.

"A very special guy in my life. He will give me that little girl you showed me in that vision."

"Of course, I'll visit." Kira said. "I owe you so much. Take care."

"Come, Kira, there is much to be done." the Angel said and she and Kira vanished in a swirl of bright lights.

"That Angel sure know how to make an exit." Phoebe said.

"You know the Angel Of Destiny?" Rex asked.

"Oh yeah, we're old friends." Paige said. "Long story."

"Okay, I guess this proves that Rex and Hannah are good now." Piper said.

"I agree." Phoebe added. "Funny how things change. Perhaps we'll even team up with them from time to time."

"I have a feeling we will." Rex said. "As I said before, the Underworld will one day be an active threat to all of us. Perhaps, when the time comes, we can work together to defend ourselves."

"Witches and Warlocks working together. It will be interesting times." Piper said slowly.

"No more interesting that the things Rex and I have already seen." Hannah replied. "However, I look forward to fighting on the right side this time."

"Okay, if this is settled, I'll get you two back to the Manor." Paige said to Piper and Phoebe. "I think Henry and I will be able to keep our dinner reservations after all."

A couple of hours later, Rex and Hannah were sitting in their living room, watching television. "So, I guess today's events weren't as bad as we thought they would be." Hannah said.

"No, I guess not." Rex replied. "Now that the Halliwell sisters know we are here, and are good, we won't have to worry about them trying to vanquish us."

"Yeah, that is good to know."

"Yes, Hannah, and..." Rex began, but broke off when the Angel Of Destiny returned in a swirl of lights. "Why have you returned?" Rex asked.

"Because I want to make you two an offer." the Angel replied. "Like Kira, you have renounced evil, so, like her, you two should regain your souls."

"You can do that?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, but there will be a trade off." the Angel said. "Once your souls are returned, you two will no longer be immortal, rather you will age like normal humans. Also, you will be vulnerable to the same illnesses and injuries as them. You both will retain your current magical powers, of course. So, what do you say?"

"Well..." Rex said and then turned to Hannah. The two of them looked at each other for several long minutes, before Rex turned back to the Angel. "We accept your offer."

"Very well." the Angel said and raised her hands. Both Rex and Hannah were enveloped in a bright glow, and both felt something inside them change, something for the better. "It is done, your souls have been returned. Farewell." With those words, the Angel once again vanished in a swirl of bright lights.

"You know, Hannah, I feel pretty good now." Rex said.

"Me too." Hannah replied. "So, I guess this makes us human, more or less, just humans with powers, just like the Charmed Ones."

"Yes, just like the Charmed Ones." Rex said. Indeed, he and Hannah were starting anew. While they had lost their immortality, they had regained something even better, their souls. The last traces of their evil pasts were now permanently laid to rest.

**THE END**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE FURTHER CHRONICLES OF REX AND HANNAH!**


End file.
